Input/Output
Input and Output 10 Input Questions: 1. What is the definition of an input device? a. Used to provide data and control signals to a computer or information processing system b. Any piece of computer hardware equipment which converts the information into a human-readable form. c. Electronic device for storing and processing data. d. High capacity device containing a read-write mechanism inside a sealed unit. ' i. A: Used to provide data and control signals to a computer or information processing system.' ' ii. Sydney Bloxham' 2. What is the QWERTY? a. Above the right hand home-keys b. Below the right hand home-keys c. Above the left hand home-keys d. Below the left hand home-keys ' i. D: Above the left hand home-keys' ' ii. Sydney Bloxham' 3. What are three examples of biometrics? a. Fingerprint verification, Facial recognition and Voice recognition b. Keyboard, Mouse, scanners c. Sd cards, hard drives, Flash drives d. Cameras, phones, computers ' i. A: Fingerprint/Facial/Voice' ' ii. Sydney Bloxham' 4. The input device that rolls around and controls the cursor on the screen is what? a. Touch Screen b. Light Pen c. Mouse d. Lasor ' i. C: Mouse' ' ii. Sydney Bloxham' 5. Which of the following is NOT an example of an in input device? a. Scanner b. Mouse c. Keyboard d. Headset ' i. D: Headset ' ' ii. Sydney Bloxham' 6. What is another way to verify your identity with computer software? a. Scanner Verification b. Printing Verification c. Signature Verification d. Fax Verification ' i. C: Signature Verification ' ' ii. Sydney Bloxham' 7. What is considered the “Big Brother”? a. The computer b. Apple c. The keyboard d. The government ' i. D: The Government' ' ii. Sydney Bloxham' 8. Which of the following takes away your privacy in a way? a. The internet b. The government c. Biometrics d. Phones ' i. C: Biometrics' ' ii. Sydney Bloxham' 9. What is the posture called that you should use while typing on the keyboard? a. Standing b. Ergonomic c. Up right d. Lumbar ' i. B: Ergonomic ' ' ii. Sydney Bloxham' 10. ' '''What syndrome could occur if you don’t have good posture while typing? '''a. '''Muscular Dystrophy '''b. '''Carpal Tunnel '''c. '''Fragile Syndrome '''d. '''Neurofibromatosis ' i. B: Carpal Tunnel''' ' ii. Sydney Bloxham' 10 Output Questions: 1. An output device is a. Any device that appeals to our sense. b. Any device that you can connect to a computer, such us a keyboard or a mouse. c. Any device that give data to a computer. d. Any device that allows save information in an external memory. ' i. A: Any device that appeals to our sense.' ' ii. Lucia Salazar' 2. According to Resolution Pixelation a. When you change it, the state of the monitor change. b. Resolution Pixelation is the number of pixels in a monitor. c. You cannot change the resolution pixelation of a monitor. d. Resolution Pixelation is better when the pixels are bigger ' i. B: Resolution Pixelation is the number of pixels in a monitor.' ' ii. Lucia Salazar' 3. The monitor have a liquid called LCD that a. Change its color to let the user see colors in the screen. b. Means “Liquid Crystal Display”. c. Cannot change from solid to liquid and backwards. d. Can’t be cooled or heated ' i. B: Means “Liquid Crystal Display”.' ' ii. Lucia Salazar' 4. 4K ultra HD have display resolutions of a. 800x600 b. 1200x800 c. 1920x1080 d. 3840x2160 ' i. D: 3840x2160' ' ii. Lucia Salazar' 5. High Dynamic Range technology enables a. A wider range of colors in the screen. b. A wider number of users using the same device. c. A wider range of sounds in the speaker. d. A wider memory in the device ' i. A: A wider range of colors in the screen.' ' ii. Lucia Salazar' 6. Choose the right answer a. The 4K is about resolution and HDR is about more contrast and color. b. The 4K is about more contrast and color and HDR is about resolution. c. The 4K is about image and HDR is about sound. d. The 4K is about sound and HDR is about image. ' i. A: The 4K is about resolution and HDR is about more contrast and color.' ' ii. Lucia Salazar' 7. OLED means a. Organic Light Emitting Diodes. b. Organic Light Excrete Diodes. c. Organic Light Evacuate Diodes. d. Organic Light Emanate Diodes. ' i. A: Organic Light Emitting Diodes.' ' ii. Lucia Salazar' 8. HDR means a. High Definite Range b. High Dynamic Range. c. High Deep Range. d. High Demanding Range. ' i. B: High Dynamic Range' ' ii. Lucia Salazar' 9. The advantage of the inkjet is a. It is very clean. b. It is very cheap. c. It is not very heavy to move. d. It let you see what you will get. ' i. D: It let you see what you will get.' ' ii. Lucia Salazar' 10. A pixel is a. A dot that represent one of 16.7 million color. b. A picture created by a set of dots. c. A part of the screen. d. The biggest part of a picture. ' i. A: A dot that represent one of 16.7 million color.' ' ii. Lucia Salazar'